


Foxglove

by st_aurafina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to network in Sunnydale, but Joyce thinks she has found an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxglove

Since moving to Sunnydale, Joyce had been unlucky with her social life. Making friends becomes problematic when your daughter associates with vampires. After the accident with Pat, the book-club had blacklisted her.

At the bookstore she picked up a leaflet for "Sunnydale Amateur Gardeners". It seemed safe – they met in a church, for heaven's sake. At midday. Joyce wore a summer dress. People settled in their seats as the first slide clicked in.

" _Digitalis purpurea_ – the purple foxglove. Flowers can be dried and brewed into a simple tea…"

Joyce smiled at the friendly faces. This was going to be fine.


End file.
